


The best Christmas Advent calendar

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Ian Gallagher, Angry Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, Kissing, M/M, Neighbors, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Since moving to this apartment, Mickey's neighbor has collected at least five of his parcels.Now that he had this package in his hands he could take his revenge.However, he didn't expect to find a Christmas calendar from his favorite sex toy brand in this parcel, and even less that his neighbor came to pick it up so quickly.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	The best Christmas Advent calendar

**Author's Note:**

> This story was imagined and written in one day and thanks to my dear friend, proofread and posted the same day.  
> Happy Christmas everyone ♡＾▽＾♡  
> And Thanks Michelle ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

Mickey smiled as he closed the door. The delivery man had just gotten the address wrong and he was holding a package for his neighbor.

He had noticed it the first second he looked at the package, especially since he hadn't ordered anything.

Since moving to this apartment, his neighbor has collected at least five of his parcels. He had opened them each time without checking the recipient before simply dropping them in front of Mickey's apartment with a note of apology without even bothering to show up.

Working at night in a club as a bouncer, Mickey was never at home at the same time as this guy and therefore could not go to explain his way of thinking to him.

He knew that acting Milkovich and going to see this guy make him regret his mistake was a bad idea. No one knew him in this part of town, neither he nor the reputation of his family and in a way, he hoped it would stay that way even if he had to hold back so as not to take revenge on this guy.

Now that he had this package in his hands the situation was quite different. He could take revenge without risking anything.

He grabbed the knife he had left on the table after having lunch and cut the scotch tape still retaining the package.

He intended to open the package before dropping it, or not, in front of his neighbor’s apartment later.

The urge to totally destroy what was in the package took hold of him, but he knew it would have repercussions.

He froze when he was finally able to take out the contents of the package.

He put the box on the coffee table in the living room and sat on the sofa to contemplate it for a few moments trying to understand if his mind was playing a trick on him or if he had the Christmas calendar of his favorite sex toy mark before his eyes.

Mickey had never been able to buy one of their products given the exorbitant cost of the lesser of their product, but he had managed to get it in other ways and had never managed to find better or more enjoyable than their products.

The first time he had gotten hold of one of them was during a burglary with his brothers. 

They weren't shy to collect all the gifts left at the foot of the tree and had almost choked on unpacking it in front of his brothers in the family home.

He had thrown it in the trash pretending to be disgusted by the object but quickly came to recover it as soon as he was alone in the house.

He had taken advantage of this solitude to the point of completely exhausting the battery and had finally replaced the object in the trash bitterly regretting that he couldn't keep it.

He knew then that if his father or one of his brothers found this toy in his room, he wouldn't survive the discovery.

After this discovery, he managed to get another sex toy but was greatly disappointed with the quality of the object. 

Yes, it was doing the job, but it was only very ineffective compared to the last one.

His desire had led him to rob the same house again a few months later in the hope of being able to get his hands on another product of the same brand. This time he returned there without his brothers and with only one goal in mind.

A goal that he had managed to achieve, and that he had quickly satisfied, in the same room of the couple he had just robbed.

Being caught by them, or even the police in this situation was less frightening than being caught by Terry with this kind of object.

A third burglary time had been impossible. And Mickey hadn't wanted to go around all the houses in town hoping to find what he was looking for.

He had finally resolved to forget these miraculous objects and to drive away from him his desire to own one.

He had pushed this idea so deep into his mind that even now, in his own apartment, he hadn't thought of ordering one.

Come to think of it, it would certainly have been a bad idea given the passion of his neighbor to open packages that were not intended for him.

Mickey didn't believe in fate or karma, but now that he had this box in front of him, he wanted to believe it with all his might.

He undid the little black lace closing the calendar and unfolded it. 

It only took a few seconds of hesitation before grabbing the first box.

He frantically opened all the boxes at his reach, placing on the table the cock-rings, the ben wa balls and the vibrating plugs which were there.

Without really paying attention to the numbers on each box, he still kept for the end the box of 24, the largest of all.

He stopped for a moment, half-opening the box before throwing himself on the tube of lubricant unpacked a little earlier.

Once recovered he cleared the table with a big gesture of the arm, knocking down all the objects still there and reserved the same fate for the 24th box that he still held in his hands.

It only took him a microsecond to recognize the object there, and even less time to get rid of his pants and boxer shorts.

He spread a good amount of product on his fingers and leaned on the sofa before putting his feet apart on the edge of the table.

He quickly inserted his fingers inside, savoring the warming effect of the lubricant. After a few round trips, he removed his fingers and in turn cover the sex toy with a little lubricant before pushing it into him in a quick motion.

He groaned in pleasure when the object automatically knocked against his prostate and made him move a little inside him manually before grabbing the remote control next to him.

The sound of a fist falling against the door prevented him from continuing.

He hesitated a moment to ignore this person, but the repeated knocks on the door quickly made him understand that the intruder would not leave.

Mickey quickly put on his pants and headed for the door, wiping his hands on the fabric of his clothes.

"What?!?"

Mickey almost regretted the tone he had just used when he finally saw the face of the man in front of him.

This guy could be a model that he wouldn't be surprised, and the body that accompanied this face reinforced this theory.

This discovery made Mickey forget for a moment his nervousness.

“My package must have arrived at your home by mistake.”

According to his way of speaking, this guy had absolutely no doubt as to what had happened to his package. However, Mickey did not intend to return it.

If he understood everything correctly, the man in front of him was the man who since his move had recovered all his parcels as well as the owner of the calendar from the front that he had just unpacked and therefore from the stimulator that he currently had inside of him.

"I haven't got it." Promised Mickey, shifting enough to be able to close the door.

The impulsive movement made the sex toy move inside him and slowed his reaction when his neighbor put a foot in the doorway to prevent it from closing.

"The delivery department explained to me where they had delivered the package."

“I don't give a shit about what delivery service said!” Growled Mickey before adding impulsively

"Maybe the next time you have a package that is not yours you will not unpack it ..."

It didn't take more for Mickey to be pushed inside his apartment by the man in front of him.

Even if he was strong enough to defend himself, Mickey could only admit that this guy was much more muscular and stronger than him.

His thin t-shirt let glimpse the curve of the muscles in his arms, and deep down Mickey regretted that the situation was so tense between them. 

The idea that such an attractive gay right next to him could quickly become torture for him.

"And what's that?!?"

Mickey turned to the place pointed by his neighbor and froze on the spot noticing all the boxes and the sex toys visibly spread on the floor.

"Oops." Mickey cheekily laughed, deciding to have fun rather than be ashamed of it.

The man grunted and stooped to put all the sex toys back in their boxes.

Mickey looked away when he grabbed the bottle of lubricant still on the coffee table.

"Where's the rest?"

The question raised Mickey's eyebrows, he didn't understand what he was talking about, at least not until he saw the remote control of the stimulator in the hand of the man in front of him and he totally understood what he was talking about.

"I don't see what you're talking about."

“Just like you didn't have my package, right?!? Don't worry, I'll find out on my own. ”He promised before turning on the remote control.

Mickey tensed and let out a little moan before trying to regain control of him.

A simple look at the man in front of him made him realize that it was too late and that he had guessed the situation perfectly.

Rather than getting upset, the man stopped the remote control before reactivating it again, forcing Mickey to grab the chair next to him.

"So you don't know where the rest could be?" The man asked again, keeping the remote control activated.

Mickey tried to regain control of himself, but the vibrations against his prostate and the waves of pleasure that it gave him made everything impossible.

"Maybe you want me to stop?" Asked the amused man.

Mickey wanted to tell him to fuck himself, he wanted to yell at him to stop him doing what he was doing, but more than anything he wanted him to continue.

"I don't know- what you are talking about." Mickey said with difficulty between moans.

The amazement gave way to the fun on the face of the man in front of him and he felt the vibrations increase more.

No longer holding it, he collapsed to the ground, his hand gripped on the armchair, and his eyes riveted on those of the stranger smiling.

“If you are nice and you tell me where it is I stop…”

The man knelt down and whispered the promise by gently placing his hand on Mickey's thigh, freeing him from his ordeal at the same time.

"You’re dreaming if you think I will obey you."

His remark made the man smile in front of him. Mickey knew he wasn’t in a good position, but he couldn’t smother his pride.

He felt the hands of the man grabbing his jeans and started to undo them, but remained silent and motionless, busy staring into his eyes.

He could have stopped him, he should have stopped him, but he didn't want to.

The fabric of his pants slid along his thighs, passing with difficulty under his buttocks, moving in passing the toy still placed in him.

A few seconds later he felt it vibrate inside him again, and he automatically leaned back.

The man put his hand against the object between Mickey’s buttocks and made it move inside him, knocking him against his prostate each time.

"Fuck!"

"It’s really not nice to open people's packages ..."

"Kiss my ass!"

Mickey's name-calling was quickly followed by new vibrations, prompting him to wrap his arms around the stranger’s neck so as not to collapse on the ground.

"It’s not very nice to talk like that ..." the man laughed, looking for something on the ground with his free hand.

It didn't take Mickey long to figure out what he was looking for, at least not after he installed it on him.

"Fuck!" He groaned again when the man tightened the cock ring around him.

"If you're nice and you admit everything I'll take it off." He promised against Mickey's ear.

"You- recovered- all my- packages-" Mickey growled with difficulty between two moans.

"This is not what I asked for."

Mickey felt lifted from the ground before landing on the stranger's lap. He sank a little deeper around the stimulator as his erection pressed against the man's chest in front of him.

A hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight ahead.

"I repeat myself one last time ... Admit that you opened and used my package and I will let you cum."

Mickey clutched the man a little tighter in front of him and dug his nails into his skin and pressed their torsos against each other, sticking his face against the hollow of his neck.

"Fuck! Okay! I opened it. ”He finally admitted.

“And used it…”

“And used it.”

"And you won't use it again with me ...?"

The vibrations gradually faded, giving Mickey all his lucidity.

"Forget it-" the man began, visibly regretting what he had just said.

"And I would use it again with you ... If you stop stealing my packages from me."

Mickey had answered without leaving his position. He couldn't look him in the eye, not after he promised him such a thing.

But the man didn’t seem to hear it that way since he framed Mickey’s face with his hands, forcing him to look him in the eye before kissing him tenderly.

Without leaving his mouth, he reactivated the remote control, amplifying Mickey's feelings and at the same time kissing them.

Mickey felt the ring loosen around him, and no longer holding, enjoyed between his chest and that of the man he was kissing.

He growls one last time when he feels the stimulator being withdrawn and shivered when he felt his fingers caress the empty space.

"I need to send a thank you message to the delivery man." Said the man in front of him amused.

"This moron doesn't know how to do his job properly and you would like to thank him for that?!?"

"I would like to thank him for that ..." he said, inserting the tips of his fingers in Mickey.

"It’s rather me that you should thank for that. And if you are looking for a way for that you can start by not collecting my packages! ”

Mickey’s remark sparked a laugh in the man in front of him and he could not suppress the reaction that that simple laugh created in him.

"I promise ... I won't touch your package anymore ..."

"Thank you."

"Ian."

"What?"

“Thanks, Ian... It's my name. And if you really want to thank me, we still have about twenty other boxes that we haven't opened. ”

Mickey took advantage of Ian's assurance and let it go when the latter kissed him tenderly, suggesting that the delivery man's mistakes could finally be good. In fact that mistake could be the best Christmas present ever.

  
  



End file.
